


Any Way for Your Birthday

by screamingintosilence



Series: Songfic Writing [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Journey, Neighbors AU, Praise Kink, Riverdale Kink Week, a song to drive to, any way you want it, its so steamy in here i can't see the door, riverdaleevents, smut to the nth degree, songfic writing challenge 2019, they got very naughty and wanted a whole one shot, we tripped slipped and fell into a whole smutventure, write your own smutventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingintosilence/pseuds/screamingintosilence
Summary: Good girls get birthday sex, especially ones that moan their neighbor's name.





	Any Way for Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Make sure to have your fans, spray bottles, and ice buckets at the ready, it's going to get hot!
> 
> Part of Songfic Writing Challenge 2019 inspired by paperlesscrown!  
This is Day 7: A song to drive to: Any Way You Want It by Journey
> 
> Might back post the others in a few days.
> 
> Love Always! Happy Smutventuring!

“Yes, Juggie! Yes! Don't stop, baby,” her fingers tangled in his dark locks, pulling roughly as she held his face to her chest, her head falling back in ecstasy.

The slight pain just caused more pleasure to streak down his spine, knowing that it was him that was causing her to lose control. He growled against her collarbone before resuming his biting and sucking, leaving a necklace of hickies in his wake.

He pulled his head back enough to take in the image of her in his lap, her lids closed and golden curls falling to her waist where he was gripping her. His hips kept thrusting in time with hers as his free hand reached between them to stroke over her bundle of nerves just the way she liked.

She had looked like this just hours ago when he found her at the club Veronica and Josie had dragged her to. Going to a club definitely wasn't his first choice of ways he wanted to spend his Saturday night, but Archie and Sweet Pea had dragged him out with promises of seeing the blonde from across the hall that he had been crushing on for months now.

The three guys had quite quickly become close knit with the three girls across the hall not long after the girls had moved in, Betty having made a pie to introduce themselves (which Jughead refused to share).

_“And how, exactly, do you know that all **three** of them are going to a club? I know for a fact Betty prefers watching Netflix on Saturdays.”_

_“And how do you know that, Jones? Stalker much?” Sweet Pea ribbed._

_“Because she always comes over to watch something with me when you four are out doing exactly this, Pea Brain. Clubbing.” He waved at the club clothes that his best friends were wearing with mild distaste._

_“Ronnie said Betty's birthday starts at midnight and they always take her out for it, no exceptions, even if she protests,” Archie chimed in helpfully, trying to keep the peace like always._

_“Ok, but why do **I** have to go?” Jughead emphasized._

_“Well two little chickadees mentioned how a mini Coop has been having a rather **hard** time lately, and could really use a **hand** \- or more - from her **Juggie**.” Sweet Pea was grinning like he was the cat that ate the fucking canary._

_“Fuck you, you're lying,” Jug sneered out, willing the images of Betty - **in bed, naked, and moaning his name as she touched herself** \- to get out of his head before he had a very obvious problem._

_“He's actually not, for once,” Archie choked though his laugh and fierce blushing. “Ronnie was complaining about how often they'd come home to buzzing and very loud calls for ‘**Juggie**’ and ‘**don't stop**’. But since she is the only one of them not getting dicked, they can't really tell her to just, not.”_

_“Fuck,” Jughead ran his hand over his mouth in disbelief. His dream girl was imaging him while getting off. “Fuck… Jesus, fuck.”_

_“Yeah, you can be doing that later, Romeo. But you need to go get the girl first,” Sweet Pea flicked his forehead, trying to snap his friend out of it._

_“Fuck. Ok. Fuck.” He stumbled over his own feet in a hasty retreat to his bedroom to throw on something that would be deemed ‘good enough’ for a club. _

_30 minutes later found them being led into Veronica Lodge's favorite night club, a sensual and exclusive affair that oozed money and heavy bass beats, after the young Latina assured the bouncer “They are with me.”_

_He could already make out Betty on the dance floor, getting lost in the music, his eyes seemingly always able to pick her out in a crowd._

_“You’ll do,” Veronica said from somewhere on his right before he felt her drag him onto the dance floor to join Josie and Betty as Sweet Pea and Archie followed closely behind._

_Betty was facing away from him as they approached, Veronica unsubtly shoving him the direction of the sexy blonde, making waving motions with her hands as if to say ‘get to it.’_

_Keeping in mind what Archie and Sweets had told him earlier, he felt a confidence he had never really felt before surge through him. **She wanted him. She dreamed of him. She touched herself to him.** Images of her once again flooded his brain as the rest of his blood flooded farther south._

_He reached out his arm to wrap around her taught waist, pulling her ass flush with his erection. He felt her squirm, knowing she probably thought he was another handsy asshole groping her._

_Thinking fast he squeezed her waist a little tighter and lowered his head to her ear so she'd hear him over the music. “Hey there, Juliet. Heard you were waiting on your Romeo.” His voice came out slightly hoarse from having her lithe body in his arms._

_Tilting her chin up and back so she could finally see that it was him, green eyes locked on blue and he felt her relax into his embrace._

_“Juggie,” she breathed out, her hand reaching back to thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Her hips ground back into his, confirming what they all had told him already. **She wanted this**. _

_“You came.”_

_“Anything for you, Betty Cooper.” If his voice could possibly get any huskier, he's sure it would. Her eyelids feel shut as she pulled his face to hers, their lips just brushing in a tease of what they both really wanted._

_She pulled back with a small smile. “Just a little longer,” her smokey eyes pleaded with his. “It's my birthday after all.”_

_“Well, what the birthday girl wants, she shall get.” She shivered in his arms and grinded further into him._

_They danced for another hour, practically dry humping on the dance floor. His face was buried in her neck, kissing and nipping at her sensitive skin, her small moans working them both up even more._

_For once he didn't care what he looked like, he finally had his ultimate dream girl in his arms, rocking her body with his, wanting him as much as he wanted her. They complimented each other and balanced each other out perfectly._

_“Let me take you home, baby. Let me treat you the way you need, the way you deserve,” he growled as he gripped her hips in an almost bruising manner and her head fell back against his shoulder, nodding in assent._

_It took them a lot longer to make it to the apartment building, situated a few blocks from the club, due to the constant breaks they took for Jughead to press her against the closets building to devour her mouth and neck, hands wandering in places that was far from appropriate in public spaces._

_Their clothes didn't last long once they crossed the threshold of the boys’ apartment. Betty's little black dress was all but torn in half in Jughead’s haste to have her free of it. The same could not be said for his own shirt as a few buttons flew free in Betty's hurry to rid him of the offending article._

_“I'll fix it later,” she said between kisses._

_“I really don't fucking care, Betts,” he gripped her behind her thighs, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around him, the black lace of her bra, garter belt, thigh highs, and underwear teasing him in the best way._

_“God, you're so fucking gorgeous. Did my good girl wear this just for me?” He saw her preen at this praise. **Interesting**. _

_“Yes,” she purred while rocking herself against him, making him almost drop her. “Bed. Take me to bed. I need you.” He could feel her wetness on his stomach where her core rested against him._

_He couldn't move fast enough to his room, tossing her on the bed and enjoying the view of her breasts bouncing with the motion, Betty looking only slightly stunned at the unexpected action._

_Her eyes blinked slowly as she rested back on her elbows, one knee bent and showing her body off in the most tantalizing fashion._

_“God, baby girl. You look so fucking pretty.”_

_She let a noise as her hips rocked to and fro, trying to find a little bit of release to his words. _

_“Does my girl like it when I tell her how good she is?”_

_She let out a nod before her head dropped back and her hand reached to play with her nipple._

_He climbed over her quickly, taking both of her hands in his and pushed them over her head into the mattress._

_“You're the birthday girl, baby. Let **me** worship **you**.” He nipped her bottom lip to free it from where she was biting down on it. She whimpered in the most delicious manner._

_“How?”_

_“Any way you want it, baby. This is all about you.” She whined and arched her body into his._

_“I want to be on top. I want to ride your face,” she admitted._

_“Fuck. Yes, baby. Fuck, let me taste you.” Making sure he had a secure grip on her, he flipped them so they were chest to chest with her slight weight on top._

_He tapped her bottom, signaling her to crawl up so her core was at his face. He ran his fingers lightly over where her panties sat on her hips, looking up at the vision above him._

_“This is what you want? You want me?” He needed the verbal confirmation, the assurance that she had given physically throughout the night needed to be said vocally so he knew for sure._

_She sat back on his chest, cognizant to not rest her weight on him. Her fingers stroked through his hair in a loving caress as she bit her bottom lip, looking down at him in complete admiration._

_“From the met you, Jug, I knew it'd be you. For months, Juggie, you're all I could think about. And I think…” she paused, unsure._

_He brushed his thumb over her hip bone in reassurance, his hand bringing one of her palms to his mouth, kissing over the scars he knew where there from when she had let him in on a part of her past a month ago._

_“What, baby? Tell me. I'm right here with you.”_

_“I think…” she took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. Her fingers laced with his to ground herself. “I think I'm falling in love with you.”_

_She felt him let out a huge breath, wiggling under her to try and sit up. She scooted down his body so he would have enough room, and once he sat up, he gripped the side of her neck, making sure her eyes stayed locked with his._

_“You,” he pulled her in for a kiss, “are everything. I'm right there with you.” Another kiss, his tongue probing into her mouth, the velvet taste of her intoxicating. “And God, I'm falling in love with you too.”_

_Her smile was blinding and she threw her arms him, lips finding his in blissful passion._

_“Happy birthday to me,” he laughed at how cute she was being._

_“It might be your birthday, baby girl, but I want to finish my dessert,” he laid back down and tugged at her hips so she'd crawl back to where she had been, situating her pussy over his mouth._

_He could smell the heady aroma of her and nuzzled his nose into her lips, relishing in her scent. His tongue swiped one long lick up her slit over the fabric of her panties._

_“As delicious and sexy as these are, I want them off,” he growled and reached over to his bedside table for his pocket knife that he kept them._

_Her eyes grew wide at the glint of metal, but not in fear. If anything, Jughead saw her pupils grow impossibly larger, nearly blacking out all the green._

_“Yes,” dropped from her lips and it was all the consent he needed to cut each side of the barrier between him and his prize flinging both the knife and the scrap of fabric off into the abyss of his room._

_His hands gripped her hips, hauling her so her dripping core was flush to his mouth. _

_The first real taste of her had him groaning and his eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy, the feeling of his tongue on her making her jerk and thread her fingers once more into his hair._

_And then began their dance of him trying to hold her steady and she'd buck over him, losing all sense of self in the erotic feeling of his tongue licking, circling, and sucking her clit while the fingers of a free hand insterted one, then two, the three fingers where she needed them most._

_He tortured her the smallest bit, bringing her to the brink to back off, letting her come down a little even though she whined and protested. He repeatedly this three more times before giving into her pleas, sucking her juices down as she came all over his face, screaming his name in pure euphoria._

_She fell slightly limp above him, supporting herself on her elbows so as to not completely smother him._

_“I think you ruined all foods for me, Betts. Even burgers.”_

_She let out a breathy laugh before pushing herself up enough to wiggle herself down his body until her mouth could meet his._

_Tasting herself on him was causing her to get turned on again, recovering far quicker than normal in anticipation of finally getting to experience what it was like to have him inside her._

_“I want to ride you. I need you inside me.” His hips bucked at her admission, his tip brushing against her folds making them both moan at the sensation._

_“Yes. Ride me, Betty. Whatever you want, I'm here for you. Ride me like the good girl I know you are.”_

_Her core pulsed at his words. “Yes.”_

_He pushed them both into a sitting position, a move that caused him to almost slip into her._

_“Wait, I need -” he reached out to the side table to grab a condom._

_“No,” she put her hand on his arm to stop him. “I'm on birth control. I just want you, all of you, tonight.”_

_He breathed deeply, his eyes on hers, seeing that she was being sincere. He pulled her in for a kiss. _

_“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” His hand reached around to unhook her bra, finally freeing her boobs of their confines. He leaned down to quickly suck a nipple between his lips._

_She arched against him, lifting onto her knees so he could reach between them and help line himself up with her. She lowered herself onto him, her liquid heat taking him whole, their breaths leaving them as he bottomed out inside of her._

_Which is where they were at now._

“Don't stop,” she repeated as her nails raked down his back, his hips thrusting and fingers circling her clit.

“I'm so close, Juggie. I'm so close,” she whimpered.

“Let go, baby.” He resumed sucking one of her nipples, the sensation just what she needed to send her spiraling over the edge, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Her pussy was squeezing his cock and he had never felt anything else so mind blowing, he own release quickly following hers as he continued to pump into her until they both were boneless and he pulled her down on top of him as he laid back.

She kept letting out little noises as her body continued to twitch, slowly coming down from the high she'd had been riding.

“You were amazing. God, you _felt_ so amazing, Betts. You've completely ruined me, so just know you'll have to stick with me forever.”

She hummed in contentment.

“That doesn't sound too bad,” she smiled into his chest. “This was officially the best birthday.”

His fingers played along her spine.

“Give me ten minutes and some water, and I'll make it even better,” he dropped kiss into her hair as she giggled.

“Ok,” she snuggled deeper into him, letting her eyes slip closed for a quick power nap before resuming her birthday activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you survive?   
Did you need the ice bucket?   
I sure did!
> 
> Open to thoughts, comments, suggestions.  
All the love xx


End file.
